fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Futuratani ZenShin
Futuratani ZenShin (Heaven BlackWine) is an original Character created by A-S-B. This is a revised and improved version of the character i posted from two years ago. She is one of my Favourite Characters that I created. futuratani_zenshin_by_zillatigre-db07sq6.jpg futuratani_zenshin_is_back_by_zillatigre-d971sdt.jpg futuratani_zenshin_by_zillatigre-d8za8ol.jpg 0bb9b0e3137fc18982334846a0eaddc5.jpg younger_futuratani_zenshin_by_zillatigre-d977r4w.jpg teenage_robot_oc__f_zenshin_sketch_by_xj_0-da1ojle.jpg 1488015096257.png received_1690635487904535.jpeg ORIGIN/BACKSTORY Futuratani (Birth Number 14xj.99) is an infinitrix that was born on The infinitrix earth based breeding grounds. When she first burst out of the ground, the machines didnt notice her and thus she was allowed to wonder out of the compound and into the nearby woods of Crescent Island. She was later found by a rich couple known as Bill & Edwin Blackwine. Who named her Heaven Blackwine. They at first thought she was an animal due to her infant Animalistic Appearance. (Infinitrixes are born as Furry little Badger/Monkey like creatures and become more humanoid like as they grow). As she grew up, she was raised to believe she was human. Until an incident occured where a group of Mercenaries broke into the mansion and murdered her parents. They Were unable to kill Her because of her alien Physiology. So they instead took her in and Raised/Trained her to be an assassin. Once she grew up, however,she killed all the mercenaries With her powers. From that point on, she decided to become a bounty Hunter and rename herself "Futuratani ZenShin". Although she has saved the human race on some Occasions. She Goes on adventures to find challenges and strong people to fight and to find someone special. POWERS/WEAKNESSES Infinitrixes Are a very Powerful Race. And Futuratani Is no exception. She has the standard Infinitrix powers such as Flight, Super strength, Super Speed, Immense Durability, Stamina and Semi immortality.Her skin very durable to the point where bullets harmlessly shatter against her skin. Her Skeleton is Made of Pure Diamond (20x harder then earth Diamond) And her Nails are made of diamond too. She can turn her nails into Diamond Claws. She has Crystallokinesis, Which allows her to have control over Crystalline Materials. She calls it Crystal Bending. She can Shape, create and manipulate Crystals at will. She also has 3 inched Canine teeth with Jaw strength of 4,000 psi, she can Bite through titanium. She can survive in the vacuum of space. As an infinitrix, she has self-sustenance, she doesnt have to eat, sleep or even breathe But does so out of habit. All her senses are 10x better then a humans. Including hearing, smell and sight. In any event where her skin is pierced, her blood has healing properties that instantly heal her wounds and injuries. Her blood is also white and glows. As mentioned above, she is semi-immortal. What that means is she can live forever and can't age but can still die. Although she doesnt have to eat, if she consumes more then 10 pounds of meat all at once, she will transform into a 10 ft tall, werewolf/leopard/Dragon beast with crystals sticking out of its Back and acidic saliva. The only way for her to revert back to normal is to get the taste of meat out of their mouth. As a trump card, infinitrixes have the ability to evolve into a new, powered up form called "Ultra Infinitrix. In this form, she gains a significant increase in power as well as physical changes such as Pink Glowy fiery hair, Blue Glowing lines on her body, a more muscular physique. And Silver eyes. As well as dark purple skin and a tail. She gains the ability to fire Plasma Blasts. Natural abilities aside. She is a skilled acrobat and is skilled at parkour. She's very proficient in Fencing, Ninjutsu, Judo, african karate and Wrestling. She's a quick thinker and can solve difficult problems. She's also a weapons expert and carries two Ninjaken swords, one 6 ft broadsword, A tommy gun, a heavy minigun and dual uzi submachine guns. As well as an electrical whip installed in her right sleeve. Infinitrixes have their weaknesses. They are vulnerable to an alien mineral known as rubyanium which can kill them instantly and their are weak to Heart Diseases. their beast form is also a disadvantage because they lose self control and can be lead into traps. Their evolved form also has disadvantages such as body straining. They can die if they use too much power or it can put a massive strain on their body. Also Futuratani is cocky and will sometimes underestimate her opponents. And She is vulnerable to Magic and magic based attacks. STATISTICS Tier: 5-C (Base form)| 4-B (Ultra Infinitrix) Origin: Zaitropolis Name/Alias: Futuratani ZenShin/ Heaven Blackwine/ Bronze Ryder/ 14xj.99 Age: 14 (In human years) 26 (In infinitrix Years) (Ageless) Classification: Infinitrix, Bounty Hunter Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Date of Birth: December 13, 2135 Hometown: Crescent island Gender: Female height: 7'2 Weight: 254 lbs Theme: https://youtu.be/Pq69tvCT-dY ______________________________________________________________ Attack Potency: Island level (Is immensely Strong. Defeated Von Vaccine who could obliterate multiple Cities at once) | Low Planet Level (Held the earth Together after it was split in two) | multi Solar system level (As an Ultra Infinitrix, fought evenly with Deuseus the god of Power) Speed: HyperSonic+ (Flew across the Dragon Passage in half an hour. The Dragon passage is 60,000,000 Yards long) | Sub-relativistic (Was 13 light years away then flew back into the solar system in 10 minutes) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (As a Child, Lifted and threw an army Tank with minimal effort) | Class T (Hurled a large mountain into a Giant meteor) | Stellar (Went inside a White Star and held it in place) Striking Strength: Class EJ (Sunk an island into the ocean with one punch) | Class NJ (Punched Jupiter's largest moon Into Pieces) | Class XMJ (As an Ultra Infinitrix, Obliterated Jupiter and saturn and Nearly Harmed the Great Infinitrix) Durability: Wall level (Withstands Gunfire with no problem. Bullets bounce off her skin) | City Level (Was once buried beneath The entire city of crescent island and was Unharmed) | Solar system Level (Tanked A large solar explosion that wiped out a solar system) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought deuseus for Three days and only got tired in the evening of the third day) Key: Base form | Beast Form | Ultra infinitrix PERSONALITY Futuratani Is sassy, Playful, Tough, humorous and Serious all at once. She is serious most of the time but when she's not doing anything important she loosens up and lets her playful spirit run wild. She's a real wild child (She loves parties, music and Dancing). She's always feeling free to have fun. And be true to who she is. It was the traumatic events of her childhood that caused her to Be very feisty. although she doesnt let this interfere with her current life. When she's bored she passes the time by either checking her hitlist or Finding someone to prank or Simply mess with. She is an occasional prankster. She also enjoys a challenge and will fight anyone who seems like a strong combatant. Because 98% of crescent island doesn't like her, she sometimes suffers from an existence crisis and wonders what her true purpose is (But in the end, she doesn't care and does what she wants). She is a total tomboy and gets bored with many activities she considers "girly" and absolutely loves to outclass men in "Manly" activities (Especially combat). Due to the lifestyle, She gets lonely and sometimes sad. Losing her parents made it so that she fears being alone. Although percy (Her human friend) assures her she will never be alone. She also Likes to train or practice her skills to be the best fighter she can be. She likes to provoke people yo get some sort of reaction out of them. One of her important and most defining traits is her determination. She is shown to be a very determined person and when she sets her mind to something she never gives up until she succeeds. She's also a total romantic and very smart. Both street & academically intelligent. She loves Romance. And she likes to read comics, mangas and novels but does it secretly because she doesn't want to be seen as a nerd. TRIVIA * I created her In 2011. She was inspired by Bayonnetta, Morrigan Aesland, Goku, Powergirl, Catwoman, Sam Puckett And Katniss everdeen. * She Is a BubbleGoth. * Futuratani Has gone through many Changes before I finalized her. * She's the mascot of My universe, Zaitropolis. * She has Heterochromia. One eye is Blue and the other is Green. * Her favourite Food is Salisberry Steak. Second favourite is Shrimp Cocktails. * She owns a PS Vita. Which she plays in her spare time. * She is a Bisexual. She also has an Australian accent. Category:A-S-B's Pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Chaotic Neutral